Bella's Unintentional Theory
by team-hybrid8
Summary: A short story about Angela Weber. Bella made a theory and never really thought about it. Everyone in Forks seems to have a secret, what is Angela's? Story may continue...later...R&R please


**Bella's Unintentional Theory**

I watched from my window as Bella walked to her beat-up red Ford. What a piece of junk, I thought sadly, Bella could get hurt if that thing crashed. Of course, Bella could get hurt a lot though. She is Bella after all.

I walk back to the piles of invitations Bella and I have just completed. I shouldn't have brought her over. I didn't need the help. Not really.

"Hey, Ang? Do you have any of that pizza?" Ben calls from the kitchen. He never stops eating. Or talking about movies. I love him nonetheless. I pity me.

"Nope, the twins finished it off, sorry," I call back to him and sit down beside the invitations. I watch Ben as he walks back into the room carrying a soda instead. "Wanna help me sort these? It could take all day to finish if I do it by myself." Ben looks sadly at the cards and then quickly glances at the door. His only escape is a few feet away, will he take it? "You can tell me all about the movie while we work," I suggest. Ben's eyes light up. I never offer to listen to these things.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do it justice. We could go see it next week, together!" Ben sits next to me and takes a handful of invitations. "I'll even help you sort these things! Why do you have so many?"

I shrug and begin to sort by last name. Mom's family and Dad's family. We have such a large family. The graduation will be over by the time I get these sent out!

I'm not the only one with a large family in this town. There are the Cullen's. But all their family lives in that house or is dead. Lucky them. In a way they are unlucky too. Death is not easy. But neither is carpal tunnel.

"Ben, can you sort by last name? It will be easier, thanks."

I try not to forget how precious Ben is. A year ago he wouldn't pay attention to me. Now everything is different. Edward likes to think he is the one that urged Ben to me. That is a lie. Edward may think he knows my thoughts but he doesn't.

Yes, I know. I know all about the Cullen family's bloody little secret. Am I threat? No, I am just Angela Weber, Teenage Witch.

You may be wondering how I keep such a secret quiet. If you haven't learned by now Forks is a place of secrets. Some small, like Lauren's nose job, or large like the fact that Forks houses werewolves, vampires, and witches. I guess I shouldn't use plural. I am the only witch left here. Death is not easy, as I said before.

"Hey, I think we have gotten enough covered for today. Ben, do you want to watch a movie or something instead? I know this must be just so boring for you!" I push aside my thoughts and the horrible invitations. Ben nods eagerly and pushes the invitations farther away. I lean in to kiss him softly. He smiles when I pull away. "You can pick a movie. I'll just go make the…smoothies…," I say with a smile and leave the room.

I hear Ben laugh and go through the many fighting movies I have recently acquired. Thanks to Ben I now have sixteen different guy movies I never watch without him. Whatever keeps him happy…and mine…

Once I am in the kitchen I pull out a blender, a large pot, fruit, and various spices. I should fix the smoothie first. Last time it didn't taste as good.

I go to work almost at once. I put in the bag of frozen fruit and grind it to a pulp. The once solid food is now a deep red. I pour in some milk and blend it.

All this work for a little love potion. Yeah, I did it. I made Ben want me. I like to think that he would still want me even if he stopped receiving the monthly potion. I don't want to take my chances either. So here I am happily grinding up the smoothie to hide the potion.

It isn't as satanic as many people in Forks believe. I find being a witch very spiritual and wholesome. When I found out who I was a few years ago I didn't deny my heritage. I embraced it and empowered myself. I am no threat to others though. What little magic I do I do for myself. I'm not out to hurt anyone.

I pour the potion into the blender and begin to stir. I mumble the spell I could say in my sleep:

"_My lover is close to part,_

_From my ever giving heart,_

_Hold him tight with all my might,_

_When he awakes he'll have new sight."_

The smoothie is ready.

~*~*~*~*~

A few hours after Ben had the smoothie he fell asleep. When he wakes up our relationship will be perfect again. There will be no doubt and everything will feel new again. I love this time of the month.

I stand from the couch and turn off the television. Movies are a waste of time. So are…I flick my hand in the direction of the invitations and watch as they sort themselves into perfect stacks…invitation sorting is a waste of time.

You must be curious why I know so much about the secrets of Forks? I didn't go snooping through people's trash or anything disgusting like that! Nope, I just stumbled across it one day. Actually I stumbled upon Bella.

It had been years since I first became a witch but I never used my powers much until Bella came along.

I was suspicious when she became Edward's flavor of the year. He had never shown any interest to anyone. I thought he was a wizard. I didn't know how to just come out and ask him so I decided to perform my first selfish spell.

It was a dark ominous evening. I felt it was perfect for a first spell. I boiled my beautiful potion in my room under a black light. I was a naïve witch, you could say. Atmosphere is cool in movies but pretty useless in the real world.

I placed Edward and Bella's biology lab paper, from the mitosis lab, in the pot. When it had just began to boil and produce green steam I placed my head in. At first the warmth of the potion was too much to handle. I wanted to pull out but I couldn't the knowledge that was entering my brain was much stronger than me, and much older. In an instant I knew all of Edward's past and his family's secret. All his fears and desires. All his needs and thoughts.

His thoughts never left me. I messed up. I made the potion too strong. And now I can read his thoughts.

I was terrified at what would happen to me! What would happen if his family knew? If all Edward could hear was an echo of his thoughts in mine? That I was crazy? A threat? Something that needs to be destroyed? A monster?

In response to mistake I created a charm bracelet. The bracelet allows me to edit my thoughts whenever Edward is near. He never hears anything I don't want him to hear. Including his thoughts.

So I'm not a spy and I'm not a threat. I'm just a witch. And Bella think so too.


End file.
